


Anniversary

by Burning_Underground



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, voxman secret santa 2019, voxmanss2019, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Underground/pseuds/Burning_Underground
Summary: For mizu-no-iro on Tumblr for Voxman Secret Santa 2019!Venomous and Boxman celebrate an anniversary. Just a pure fluff story.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizunoiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunoiro/gifts).



“Father!”

Boxman glanced up from his work, seeing Shannon and Raymond in front of him. “Yes, babies?”

“Put on your best suit and do your hair!” Raymond called.

He glanced between his two children. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise!” Shannon was basically jumping in excitement.

"Alright, alright; just let me finish this." He looked back down to the scrap metal on his desk.

"No time!" And he was being dragged away.

_____________________

No, that wasn't right.

He moved the centerpiece slightly to the left.

Perfect.

"Boss, you've moved that thing ten times in the last minute." Fink quipped from where she was scrolling through her phone.

"It needs to be perfect."

"He'll love it. You don't need to worry."

Venomous gnawed a bit on the bottom of his lip before turning the centerpiece again.

Fink sighed and stood, laying a hand on his shoulder. "He'll love it."

"Will he?" He finally glanced away from the centerpiece to look at the teen.

"He loves everything you do." She gave him a reassuring smile. "It's kinda crazy, really."

"I just don't want to mess this up." He looked back to the table. "It's our first anniversary."

"Boss," She turned him around to face her, keeping both hands on his shoulders, "you had this same problem when you planned to propose to him. You're not gonna mess anything up."

He glanced to the centerpiece again.

"Nope." She pulled him away from the table all together. "You're not focusing on one little thing. Boxboss is gonna be here soon."

"Father is getting ready!" Raymond chirped as he skipped through the door. "Darrell is heading to get him now!"

Venomous took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Of course!" Raymond looked to him with a smile before it turned to a frown "Oh, stepfather! You look disheveled!"

He looked down at his suit. It was indeed unkempt. He didn't realize how unready he was.

And Boxman was on his way.

He frantically started to retuck his white dress shirt.

He felt metallic claws run through his hair, pulling it back as Fink started to tie his green tie.

"Perfect!" Raymond stepped back as did Fink.

"Thanks." He sighed.

"I must say, this place looks fabulous!" Raymond called as he looked around the room.

"Took all morning to do." Fink huffed. "And then all afternoon to 'perfect' it."

"Father is going to love it!" Raymond smiled. He then turned to the table. "Although, who is making the cuisine for tonight?"

"Oh, he isn't going into the kitchen." Fink reassured. "At least, not alone. Ernesto and I are taking care of it."

"Oh thank Cob." Raymond breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ha ha." Venomous rolled his eyes.

"We just want the best for you and father." Raymond said.

"Also, no fires." Fink added.

"That was one time."

Raymond and Fink laughed.

A beeping sounded off as Raymond looked to his wrist. "Darrell and Shannon are on their way with father."

"Good, I don't think I can take more overcorrecting." Fink sighed.

______________________

“Alright, I’m in my nice clothes and my hair is slicked back. Where are you leading me?” Boxman instinctively went to pull at the blindfold around his eyes.

His hand was pushed down. “No peeking, Daddy!”

He huffed.

It was late. He had stayed late to work out a bug in some of the new bots at Ernesto's request without even telling Venomous. The other was probably expecting him at home. Their anniversary was tomorrow, so they would be spending the whole day together, but he still didn't like not seeing him all day.

Hopefully, the kids' little surprise wouldn't take too long.

The blindfold was taken off and he was faced with a door. He glanced to Shannon and Darrell who stood expectantly beside him.

"Go on." Shannon gestured to the door.

He looked back to the door and opened it.

The smell of jasmine hit him, sending a calming sensation through him. The room was dimly lit, candles and strings of lights providing a romantic atmosphere. There was a small table set out, simply decorated in a white tablecloth with a vase of flowers and some small candles.

And there he was, turning the vase a bit as the lights illuminated the purple scales on his face. There was no doubt in his mind that he turned that thing thousands of times as he waited.

And then Venomous turned to him, and that smile made his heart swell.

He was dressed in one of his newer suits: black pants, white dress shirt with a black coat over it, well kept black dress shoes, and a green tie. And once again, he had to admire how handsome his husband was.

He was getting on in age, salt and pepper stripes in his hair and little wrinkles along his mouth and eyes, but he was still so beautiful.

"Boxman." His silky smooth voice sounded out as he stood from his seat, walking to him.

"PV! I thought our anniversary was tomorrow!"

"It is." Venomous took his hand. "But, I figured we could celebrate a bit early."

He was lead to the table. Venomous pulled the chair out for him.

"What a gentleman." Boxman chuckled as he sat.

Venomous laughed a bit as he sat in his own chair. "Only for you, dear."

Wow, he loved his laugh.

"I should've known you were behind this." Boxman said, looking at the decor once more. "Perfect planning as always."

"It has to be perfect just for you." Venomous leaned forward a bit, laying a hand on his. "I couldn't do any less."

“Are you sure it’s that, or are you just a perfectionist.” Boxman grinned teasingly.

“Can’t it just be both?” The snake man quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes.” He smiled.

The two stared at each other, just smiling. It seemed like just yesterday that they finally tied the knot. It certainly took a while; Venomous was too scared that he’d mess up again. They had agreed to take things slow. Of course, Boxman wasn’t expecting how slow they had went, but he knew that he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“You two done staring at each other?” They both looked to the side, seeing Fink with two plates.

“Never.” Boxman chuckled as Venomous moved his arm to let her set the plates down.

Fink rolled her eyes. “So many years and you two are still gross.” Boxman and Venomous laughed as Fink turned to leave. “Have fun!”

“Those cooking classes really are paying off.” Venomous chuckled a bit as they started to eat.

“Definitely.”

Venomous glanced up from his food and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Their hands interlocked once again. “No matter what.”


End file.
